The A Team
by KatieKat31
Summary: When Barry Allen runs so fast, he transports Zoe, Evan, Jared, and Connor to Central City, what will happen? What sacrifices will they have to make? Where will they have to travel? Find out in "The A Team".
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Colorful red streaks decorated the sky, as Barry Allen sped across Central City. He thought of the word streak. It was the word Iris West used to describe The Flash (who was Barry) in a newspaper article, so long ago. Now she knew everything. She knew Barry was The Flash. It took so long for Barry to finally tell her, because they had been friends for so long. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt. Stress piled on Barry. He began to run faster. Then faster. Then even faster. The voice of one of his team members sang in his ears. "Barry, you have to slow down. You are going too fast. Your vitals are going up. They are not normal. Please, slow down. We know you're stressed, and you're grieving-" Caitlin was interrupted by Barry. "No, Caitlin. YOU DON'T KNOW." He began to run faster. Iris West tapped her foot, as she watched Caitlin. "God, will he slow down?" Iris said, beginning to worry. "He is very stressed after what happened with his dad…" Caitlin frantically pushed buttons on the keyboard. "Maybe there is a lever, or button, or SOMETHING in the suit to make him slow-" Caitlin was interrupted YET AGAIN, by Iris. "Don't bother. Trust me, I know Barry. Once he sets his mind to something, he will NEVER let it go, until he does what he needs to." Barry ran even faster, and a dark blue spiral started to form a mile away. It got larger. "Oh my God. He's creating a breach." Caitlin looked at her partner, Cisco Ramon in horror. Jesse, Wally, Joe, and Harry all rushed into the room. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Joe exclaimed. Harry quickly sat down at the desk. "Barry, I swear to God, if you don't slow down-"

Barry chimed in. "I won't slow down. Try me." Barry ran straight for the breach, but people began to pop out before he could. The breach closed behind them, and four people now stood in front of him. One of them was OBVIOUSLY a brother/sister duo, because they had the same face. The brother had shoulder length, messy brunette hair, and he was wearing a grey hoodie. His black pants sagged from his ass, and his black converse were untied. He looked hung-over, or high. Something around those lines. The sister was wearing a simple floral dress. She had long, flowing, dirty blonde hair. Her blue eyes shimmered. One of the other guys was short, awkward looking, and he had some sort of video game t-shirt on. He had a flannel on, as a jacket, over the t-shirt. His jeans were a tad too tight, and his glasses were slightly smudged. The last guy had on a blue and white striped shirt, with khakis. He had a tightly wrapped cast on his right arm, and it had the name "CONNOR" sprawled all over it. He looked at Barry. "Where are we?"

 _(Author's Note: Hey, guys! I know it has been a REALLY long time since I have posted FF, so I will try to get my feed back up to date! I know this little chapter is SUUPER short, but it is an introduction. I will make this series last a while! I hope you all enjoy this little sneak peak of what this new FF is going to be! I am so excited to start another new story. I will update this ASAP! Until then. Stay safe, lovelies!_

 _XOXO, Katie!)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Evan**

I tightly held my arm, which was wrapped in a cast. Where the hell was I? How did I get here? So many questions were going through my mind when I arrived in this place. I looked down at my chest, and looked at the sweatshirt I had on. It read: "S.T.A.R. Labs". What was this? I was so confused. I wanted to see Connor. I wanted my mother. I looked at the bed they gave me, and sat on it. I just sat down, when the door burst open. A woman with red-ish hair stuck her head through the crack. "Hey, can you come with me? We want to do some tests on you, if you don't mind." I looked at her, and took a sharp breath. "I-I-I…." I couldn't think of anything to say. She smiled. "You're in shock. It's okay. You'll be okay. You are safe here with us. All your friends are out in the lobby as well." I stood up, and nodded. I walked with this woman to the lobby. She was right. Connor, Jared, and Zoe were all lying on hospital beds, getting tested as well. The guy who we first saw when we came here was sitting down near a superhero suit. Another man, who's hair looked like Connor's, was pushing a bunch of buttons on a computer. The woman who brought me in here looked at me, and stuck out her hand, offering to shake. "My name is Dr. Snow. That guy over there is Barry Allen, and the long haired one is Cisco Ramon. We all work here at S.T.A.R. Labs." I looked up at her, and shook her hand. "There are other people who work with us as well, but they aren't here right now." She smiled at me again. She was so… friendly. I liked her already. "M-my name is Evan Hansen." I started to shake. God, my social anxiety was being a bitch. I gulped. "Nice to meet you, Evan." She looked down at my arm. "What happened to your arm?" She asked, kindly. I blushed. "O-Oh, well.. you see… I was climbing a tree, because I LOVE trees, I am OBSESSED with trees. Just ask Connor, he knows. Like, WOW, I am so obsessed with them." Dr. Snow looked at me with a strange face. "So, I was climbing it, and I kind of fell. Connor took me to the hospital." Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Jared rolling his eyes. "Just GIVE IT UP ALREADY, EVAN! We all know that Connor didn't take you to the hospital. And, not to mention, we all know you broke your arm because you were jacking off too hard. Come on. You don't have any friends, Evan." Connor looked up. "HEY, DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" I was surprised. Nobody, not even Connor Murphy had stood up for me. I blushed a little. Jared looked at Connor. "Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do to me? Are you going to throw a printer at me? Oh my goodness, I AM PISSING MYSELF WITH FEAR." Jared did jazz hands, and Connor bared his teeth. "I will do WORSE to you if you talk to Evan like that! He doesn't deserve it! We are in a weird place, away from everyone else we know, so the LEAST we can do, is be there for each other. Please, don't be a dick UNTIL we get home. And then, when we get home, you can go back to masturbating to horse porn." Jared rolled his eyes, and Dr. Snow looked at Connor in disbelief. Barry started to laugh, and Cisco was laughing as well. Jared scoffed. "ExCUSE ME, I DO NOT WATCH HORSE PORN." Zoe smiled after a while. "If you say so, Jared. We don't believe you. ESPECIALLY after Mrs. Larkin was looking on the browser history of all the computer lab computers, and on the one that only YOU use, she found horse porn, ASMR videos of people cutting up bath bombs, Roblox applications, TONS of searches on Google for Minecraft hacks, and BEST of all, a whole entire folder JUST for Harry Potter fan fiction. And the fan fiction was of Draco Malfoy, and Snape." Everyone cracked up, and Connor high-fived Zoe. Jared rolled his eyes. "Aaaanyway, Dr. Elsa, do you happen to have a bath bomb?" Dr. Snow furrowed her brow, and looked at Jared inquisitively. "Yes. We have one in the Meta showers. Actually.. Barry, didn't Cisco go on a Lush shopping spree the other night?" Cisco raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "OH, RIGHT! I did. They are all downstairs, and to the left." Jared smiled, and quickly ran down the stairs. Cisco and Dr. Snow looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Everyone was confused. "What was that all about?" Barry asked. "We tricked him into going into the Meta-Morgue. That will be a HUGE turn-off. It will DEFINITELY get rid of that huge boner he has." Cisco said, with confidence. Everyone burst into laughter. So far, day one in Central City hadn't been so bad.


End file.
